The battle
by Eos-hime
Summary: Natsume is to choose - who will he fight with... which side we will take? Humans? Or perhaps Youkai? He has a duty as an Owner of the Book he inherited. As he wanders on this Tanuma duty is to be shown, he has to comfort Natsume bleeding, thorn heart.


_**Hi everyone I hope you will like my new story...**_

Warning: It will probably evolve to be BL at the end of story... and feelings will be shown more in every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or any characters, its a story written for pure fun an enjoyment

Summary: It's time to decide – Natsume is going to finally show to Natori-san who he is and what are his responsibilities, in the same time he is to choose on which side he stands (Humans or Youkai). Tanuma is watching this and his role will be shown clearly too, he is to comfort Natsume bleeding heart.

* * *

**Introduction **

**(**_**Natsume mind as he is going to battle**_**)**

Who I am?

_** I'm a human**_

Then why would I care for them? 

_** Because I'm a human**_

They are not human, but Youkai – yet I still care, why?

_** Because I have a human heart**_

I will fight humans to protect them, what that will make me?

_**Human, 'cos defending others is part of being one

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 **

**We will not compromise...**

Tanuma observed his friend as they went by forest, ever since he saw him tonight he got a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong. Natsume was ready to go even before Tanuma informed him of strange powers coming from the forest. "Natsume, what is going on... air is pure in this forest, it is becoming more pure with every minute."

"Purification Spell." Natsume mumbled "Someone wants to kill all Youkai in this place, without thinking... without compromising." Natsume put his hand on the small bag he kept with himself all the time, Tanuma had always wondered what was inside.

"All of them? Why, from what you said they do nothing wrong?" Tanuma asked "They even listened to you and stopped coming near to my shrine."

"Yes, indeed Youkai had listened me." Natsume responded "Also 'cos of that They have two reasons for doing this."

"They?"

"People like you and I, those who knows about them, that can see and use their power." Natsume petted Sensei and spoke once more "They are afraid of me, very much so I guess." Tanuma blinked as he couldn't understand

"Natsume can command many of local Youkai." Sensei said turning his eyes to Tanuma "Using something he inherited and his own power. They desire that power and they want all of us to die, as they realize that now we only obey Natsume."

Tanuma remained silent trying to understand what was said just now.

"I will have too decide Tanuma." Natsume spoke silently "What do I want to do..." As those words rang they reached the place, Natori stood in the circle of Purification Spell and supported it while many Youkais tried to get to him "Please stop. They had held to means of the contract with my grandmother for many years and they have done the same with me."

Cries of pain he heard were great, as if they were calling him to case the pain away "Natsume-sama... Master... Natsume-dono... help us... we are..." those and so many other voices engulfed him to the core.

"Natsume, what will we do Natsume? What do you want to do?" Sensei asked trying to reach him beyond the voices "Shall I draw it?"

In his mind there was an absolute chaos, unsure what to do he wanted to confirm something, in his realization of what was going to come next he took out the Book and gave Sensei nod of acceptance. "Yes, I must decide today... no matter how much I desire not too." Natsume eyes rested on Tanuma who stood close to him "You should leave this place." but other boy just looked back at him and didn't move an inch, decided to stay no matter what, to not leave Natsume here.

"Thank you, Tanuma – it will help me to know that I'm not alone." Natsume hold onto Book of Friends and spoke "I must ask you to stop doing this, they did nothing wrong – for years there was no attack on humans, they won't trouble us if we won't provoke them." His voice was dying in the screams of lower level Youkai that suffered from the spell put on the forest.

"We will not compromise with Youkai Natsume." Natori said and started to put more power in the spell "This is the world for humans, Youkai era has ended."

As and Owner of Book of Friends he could hear it, the screams of his Youkais, cry that was full of pain and undeserved "Sensei, are you all right?" Natsume asked "Soon..."

"Concentrate on what you want Natsume – you must choose one of the sides. They won't hold for much longer." small cat turned into his great form and stayed near to the boy "Everything is ready."

Indeed mark was on the ground and even small white cloth was laid down near "What will you do, Natsume?" boy grip on the Book didn't waver as he entered the circle drown by Madara, soon white cloth covered his head and he started his chant while paying the price of blood.

"My guardian, come now to my side. Thy name is Misuzu!" as his power engulfed the place Natsume looked upon older man with determined face, his eyes focused on the scene that was before him – on pain that was given to his Youkai, those who were under his protection and orders. "Natoris-san, the truth is I had hoped that this day wouldn't come, that I won't have to choose." Natsume hand rested on Madara white fur and gripped on it with an attempt to control anger that poured from his heart "I who lives on the edge of worlds... which one is mine?" wave of power run by the forest and Youkais stopped to scream out of pain. "What should I choose? Humans? Who for the most part ignore me or what nothing to do with me? Youkai? Who desire what is mine, but serve me under the power of its seal?"

"Natsume?" Natori wanted to say something but was stopped by sudden gust of wind, Youkai woman in dark blue kimono was embracing Natsume calming him in his anger

"Hinoe, I... "

"Please calm down, we are here – we are loyal to you." her voice was calm and collected "We are..." air became colder in an instant, Natori shivered a bit, great number of Youkai gathered in one place circling around the boy. Madara, woman and one more Youkai that seamed very strong kept standing especially close to the boy.

"Natsume-dono, it had been a long time since I was called to your side." Youkai said "I Misuzu, shall aid you in any crisis you may have met. Those are Youkai I command, some of them belong to you as well." Natori stood froze, he knew that the boy held the great secret but to this extent – was he a commander of all those Youkai, this boy could even summon them from far distance on a whim... _who is that boy?_

"Everyone." boy voice finally sounded in the air again "I'm sorry for my hesitation. I am who I am – I should do what I must do without thinking."

"There is no problem Natsume-sama." one of forest Youkai said softly "We too hesitate sometimes."

"That's right" woman assured "We are all the same."

"The Lord sends you a message, Natsume-sama." lizard like Youkai some before everyone and bowed down to Natsume "May I pass it on you?"

"Yes." Natsume loosen his grip on Madara fur and looked at new Youkai with interest

"The Lord is asking what he should do... since he still feel as if he was bind down by the contract with you... and Natsume-sama just called his servants to himself. Are you expecting The Lord as well?" lizard asked

"I had set him free log time ago, what he does is his own matter – I will welcome his help as he is Youkai Lord of this forest... as an allay, not a servant to me." Natsume responded on what Youkais nodded in approval to his words "Natori-san you look a bit ill, haven't they told you why you should attack this place? Why you should pick a fight with us? Let me give you a hint, when we were at the Meeting of Conjures they had reacted to my name – Natsume Reiko was on the lips of all Youkai as they heard it, right?" as older man nodded boy continued "That book I hold is what I inherited from her and some of them – both people and Youkai would want it for themselves."

"Why?"

"For power it holds. But none but Natsume can use it properly and fully" calm voice came from the forest and the beautiful white Tengu appeared. He first bowed his head a little in Natsume direction and then spoke once more "And we would not accept any other human master either."

"Riou-sama, I welcome you by my side and thank you." Natsume lowered his head a bit for a second "I had made my decision to protect this forest and those who live in it. How can I think differently when so much of mine lives in it, and so I intend to fight I hope that you will not hold a grudge for deciding things on my own."

"I should be thanking you, Natsume. You are a human who had befriended Youkais and protect them as if they were humans. You are indeed Reiko-sama grandson." Rio smiled at the boy

"Reiko-sama." whisper went by the forest, Youkais remembered the human girl who bind them down to her will.

"Natsume..." Natori face showed fear and shock at what he saw, beautiful white Tengu – strongest Youkai that exist was standing next to Natsume and talking as if they did that everyday

"Didn't you notice sooner, that I have my way with Youkai, that I tend put my nose in their matters – what I do I do for the reason... As I am the one who command them." Natsume smiled "I had returned many names during my ownership but its as if this Book never ends and some of them have no desire to accept their names back." boy looked at Misuzu "So with my power I guard them and this world."

"Natsume... what are you?" Natori asked while trying to think of the way out

"I? I'm a human, Natsume Takashi." boy looked at older man with calm face "And I am Natsume Reiko grandson, heir of her will and power." Natsume could sense that other Conjures are in the forest preparing for the ambush and that this battle wouldn't be an easy one, but he had decided and this decision was as solid as a rock.

_Natsume_ Tanuma shivered, he was worried for the other boy _What should I do? I have no power to protect you... Is it all right to just be here with you? _

Hinoe noticed that Tanuma was sending a worried look toward Natsume and she moved closer to the boy who were not able to see her properly "Don't worry, there is a lot of us here as you can probably sense – we will protect Natsume and you, who is precious to him."

"Thank you" Tanuma responded to let the owner of the voice know that he heard

"No, thank you... you are a human with no power to fight and yet you came just to not leave him alone." Hinoe said more to herself "I may change my opinion on humans on a little better now.

* * *

Review :)

* * *

Preview:

Tanuma could only see how a trees moved and how it looked in Natsume eyes – and those eyes were full of pain and close to crying as if he was suffering "Natsume?" dark haired teen came closer and put his hand on Natsume shoulder "Natsume, what's wrong?" next thing he saw was a grass, Natsume pushed him down and now was lying on top of him _So, warm_ run by Tanuma mind

"Why did you came closer?" Natsume asked franticly "It could have hit you."


End file.
